Widely used driving modes for liquid crystals include horizontal electric field modes such as the in-plane switching (IPS) mode and the fringe field switching (FFS) mode. Liquid crystal display panels are widely used in various applications including televisions, laptop computers, tablet computers, smartphones, and car navigation systems, and may be used in an environment with strong external light such as an outdoor environment. For such applications, IPS mode liquid crystal display devices have been suggested which can reduce external light reflection, decrease the light transmittance during the black display, and provide a favorable image quality both in indoors and outdoors (e.g., Patent Literature 1).